The Night That the Lights Went Out
by Annie Coomes
Summary: Rose is trapped on Earth whilst the Doctor battles the Daleks. She discovers and becomes the Bad Wolf one shot please R & R


The Night That the Lights Went Out

Song lyrics from: The night that the lights went out by The Ataris

Set after Bad Wolf - spoilers for the Parting of the Ways

Disclaimer: I don't own song nor Doctor Who

* * *

_The lights are out in the city tonight  
So close your eyes, gaze up at the heavens  
And see if you can point me out_

Rose stood looking up at the skies above her – she knew that somewhere up there was her Doctor. Waiting for her, fighting for her, dieing for her and here she was stuck on earth whilst he protected her. She hated this – such a strong feeling of helplessness threatening to over take her – so strong that any second now she could fall down and sob. But she knew she had to stay strong – for him. He'd tried to save her by sending her back to earth, but there was one thing he had doubted – her love for him.

_If I could have one wish tonight  
I'd wish upon a satellite  
To bring me back to you_

Rose knew that up in the sky years and years away – miles and mile through time her Doctor was battling the Dalek emperor – he was battling him alone. Because he couldn't trust her? Or because he couldn't bear to see her get hurt? Rose didn't know- all she knew was she needed to get back, and fast. She didn't care what she risked, she didn't care what she sacrificed,she'd even giveher life – she just needed to help him. To help her Doctor who was prepared to die alone – she couldn't let him do that, she couldn't let him die alone – not after everything he'd done for her – the least she could do was die by his side.

_We spend our whole lives searching for  
All the things we think we want  
And never really knowing what we have_

She'd never known what it had felt like to be alone until he'd left her – until he'd said his final goodbye. She stuffed her hands in her pockets as she glared up into the sky – how could he do this to her? Break her heart like this? Leave her unknowing to his life or death. She hoped she'd know if he was dead – there was something about him that without knowing he was there her heart would jump a beat as though it sensed her presence. She hoped she could sense his death – living without knowing would surely kill her. But after everything he'd done for her – every time he'd saved her – she owed him this. She owed him one last attempt on her part to try and save his life.

_So many paths that we can take  
To bring us to our destiny  
Gaze up at the heavens  
And see if you can point me out_

Rose glanced around her at the abandoned playground – something here felt so familiar, like it was calling to her soul – but she couldn't put her finger on it. She rubbed her head as she closed her eyes –all she could picture was the fleet of Daleks that had held her hostage – the same ones that were surly murdering her Doctor as she stood there thinking of him. In her mind all she could see was them laughing, flirting, having the time of their lives together – and now it had to end. But it didn't she realised, not if she could stop it.

_If I could have one wish tonight  
I'd wish upon a satellite  
To bring me back to you _

She's spent her whole life looking for him and now that she had found him she certainly wasn't letting go – no matter who told her what to do. She was going to save him – she promised herself that – and she promised him that. She was going to try and be the hero for once, she was going to take the Tardis back to the Doctor and help him save the world – if only she knew how.

_We spend our whole lives searching for__  
All the things we think we want  
And never really knowing what we have_

No matter where they travelled or what they did there was never going to be enough time – enough time to see or do everything, enough time to meet and part from everyone, enough time to save or lose entire civilisations, enough time to save the Doctor. But there would be she promised herself, there would always be enough time to save the Doctor. She had to return to her reality, to her Doctor, to her fate – she needed to be there with him.

_Be careful what you wish for  
These stars are fading out_

Rose looked at the stars one last time then turned to walk back home. Two words caught her eye, jumping out of the wall and calling to her – these two words told her everything she needed to know, they told her she could save him, she would have enough time, and that she would become unstoppable. She would become the Bad Wolf – she smiled to herself knowing what to do before she sprinted back to the Tardis_. Beware_ she thought, _Bad Wolf is coming._

* * *

Review please?


End file.
